Until the Komodo Rhino Sings
by Buddy Williams
Summary: The Fire Nation may be done fighting, but the war is far from over. Jinko, among others.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I want to dedicate this, my first ever multi-chapter story, to the one person who convinced me to write it; that special person who challenged me to overcome my laziness and was with me every step of the way. Me.

Nah, I'm just screwing with you, it was totally Zeiramsy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't know nothing about owning nothing, nohow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until the Komodo Rhino Sings

It was midday in the Earth Kingdom. The hot sun beat down mercilessly onto the earth, browning the grass and cracking the dirt. Ripples of heat radiated from the parched ground and mirages of water appeared here and there, only to vanish as one drew closer. Amidst the searing heat and oppressive sunlight, a small spider scorpion crawled out from a crack in the earth. Twitching its antennae, it lazily scanned for danger before scurrying forth across the rough terrain. It zigzagged across a few feet of rough rocks and mud, finally coming to a stop on a long swath of smooth, level dirt. The spider scorpion remained there for a few seconds soaking up the sun, until it suddenly sensed vibrations. Less than a second later, it was smashed into the dust by the foot of a Komodo Rhinoceros.

Said Komodo Rhinoceros was a part of a very large Fire Nation procession on a sparrow beeline for Ba Sing Se. However, unlike so many Fire Nation processions before it, this procession was on a mission of peace. The Avatar had fulfilled his destiny and ended the war. Now the four nations were undergoing the second phase of the global restoration plan: Restoring the shattered balance. So, at the Avatar's request, each nation had sent a delegate, a representative, or in some cases, a national leader to meet at a peace conference in Ba Sing Se. This Fire Nation procession was bearing the Fire Nation's ambassador to the nations; Fire Lord Zuko himself.

Zuko sat in the royal carriage, staring blankly at the scenery passing him by. The oppressive heat and unbroken monotony was causing his mind to wander aimlessly. He was jarred out of his thoughts however, when his Uncle Iroh decided to speak up.

"Something on your mind, nephew?"

Zuko looked over at the man sitting across from him. Few would look at the bald, aging, and rather portly man and realize just how important he was. Uncle Iroh was his guiding flame, the ever-present voice of wisdom and reason that never failed to direct him toward the correct path. Iroh had offered to stay behind and preside over the domestic affairs for the duration of the trip, but Zuko had heard nothing of it. The peace conferences needed Iroh's calm wisdom; General Jee could handle the domestic affairs.

"That's Fire Lord Zuko to you, Uncle."

Iroh merely smiled, "Fire Lord or not, you are still my nephew, Zuko."

Zuko raised his eyebrows in mock indignation, "Uncle! Those are treasonous words. You had best watch your tongue."

"You're right Lord Zuko; I wouldn't want to be accused of being a traitor and thrown into the prison tower, now would I?" Iroh chuckled.

Zuko snorted at the irony. Several moments passed in silence until Iroh once again addressed his nephew.

"You never did answer my question, _Fire Lord_ Zuko."

Zuko blinked in confusion then, remembering the original question, answered his uncle, "I was just remembering the last time we traveled these roads together."

Iroh smiled and leaned back, allowing a look of nostalgia to creep across his face, "Ah, yes I remember those days quite well. No grand royal processions for us, just the clothes on our backs and whatever we could carry. We lived the lives of humble travelers; quite an enjoyable experience if you ask me."

Zuko grimaced, "We were perpetually filthy, dirt poor, and had to reduce ourselves to dancing and singing for money." At Iroh's reproachful look he continued, "But I admit that it was a valuable learning experience." He grudgingly consented.

Iroh grinned broadly, "Oh, come now Zuko, you know you loved the songs! Here, you remember this one," Iroh cleared his throat, then began singing, "_It's a long, long, way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city are so pre-ee-tay. And they kiss so sweet, that you've really got to meet; the girls of Ba Sing Se!_"

To his credit, Zuko tried to look annoyed and uncaring, but he soon broke down into a bemused smile. Then, figuring, 'to hell with it' he boldly joined his uncle in the popular folk song. Outside the royal carriage, several soldiers heard the singing and began casting inquisitive looks at each other. Soon, one of the more fun-loving soldiers actually joined in the song. From there it didn't take long until the entire battalion had burst into song, and from there, it was no time at all until the entire procession was singing heartily.

As the procession neared Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom peasants peeked out from their doorways and wondered why the royal procession of the Fire Nation was singing a popular Earth Kingdom traveling song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire Lord Zuko was the second representative to arrive to the peace conference. The first were the representatives of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara and Sokka; although, as companions of the Avatar, it was only natural that they had arrived first. That little blind girl, Toph, had been invited as well. Zuko had been mildly surprised to learn that she was actually a representative of the famous (or infamous) Bei Fong family.

The representatives were currently all gathered in the impressive throne room of the Earth King's palace. The Avatar and his companions were standing near the center, and were the main focus of the assembled nobility. Zuko on the other hand had opted to stand far away from the center of attention. He had no real desire to interact with the Avatar and his friends any more than strictly necessary. They weren't enemies anymore, but it was impossible to just forget about almost a year of hostility. So Zuko, Iroh, and their assorted Fire Nation servants kept off to the side and the nobility left them alone.

'The pompous fools are probably terrified of anyone who wears Fire Nation colors' Zuko thought as he sipped a cup of tea delivered to him by a trembling Earth Kingdom servant. He made a point of thanking the servant and then began walking toward the Earth King's throne, motioning for his Uncle to stay where he was. As he drew closer to the throne, the assembled nobility grew silent and watchful. Ignoring their fearful stares, Zuko strode purposefully ahead until he was mere feet from the Earth King himself. Just when the tension was thick enough to suffocate, Fire Lord Zuko surprised the whole room by placing his fist against his open palm and bowing respectfully.

With that simple gesture, the tension in the room melted away, and the guests resumed their gossip and small-talk. Zuko addressed the Earth King, "Your Majesty, I would enquire as per when the negotiations for peace are to begin. We did not come here to exchange pleasantries."

The Earth King smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, before I can answer your question, I must first of all I must ask that you call me by my real name, Kuei. I've been trying to get my citizens to call me that as well, but old habits die hard I suppose." At this the Earth King gave a small chuckle, "Now then, to answer your question; the formal negotiations for peace will not begin until every representative from every nation has arrived and is comfortably situated."

"And how many more representatives have yet to arrive?" Zuko asked.

The Earth King scratched his chin in thought, "Hmm… well Chief Arnook from the Northern Water Tribe is due to arrive tomorrow, as well as King Bumi from the Western region of the Earth Kingdom. Yes, once those two arrive, proper negotiations can begin."

Zuko bowed once more, "Thank you, Your Majesty. You have been most helpful."

The Earth King sighed as Fire Lord Zuko walked away, "They never do call me Kuei."

Zuko scowled as he returned to his uncle's side. "We have to endure another day of this pointless mingling until the peace conference can actually begin."

Iroh merely sipped his tea, "Patience, Zuko. Don't look at the situation as a chore; look at it as an opportunity. Have some fun and socialize instead of being so reclusive."

Zuko scowled even deeper, "Socialize? Who would I socialize with? If you say the Avatar or his friends, I'm banning Jasmine tea from every shop in the Fire Nation when we return."

Iroh gasped, "Zuko! You should never make jokes like that; tea is no laughing matter!"

If Zuko hadn't had to convey the image of a dignified Fire Lord, he would have rolled his eyes. "My point is, uncle; I cannot enjoy myself here. This room is full of empty-headed windbags and former enemies."

Iroh stroked his beard, "I see your dilemma, Lord Zuko. Very well, I suggest that if you cannot enjoy yourself here, you go somewhere that you can."

Zuko raised his good eyebrow, "Uncle, are you suggesting I sneak out?"

Iroh ribbed his nephew good naturedly, "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. You go have fun, I'll distract them." With that, Iroh strolled over to the large gathering of nobles around the Avatar and his companions. "Say, have any of you ever heard how I got the title, 'The Dragon of the West'?"

Zuko chuckled at his uncle's antics and quietly backed into the shadows. He would trade his elaborate Fire Lord apparel for some simple robes and head out into the city. Hopefully there he would be able to relax and enjoy himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Yeah, so this chapter was boring as hell. Don't worry though, the Jinko and action is coming up soon.

Tihs is a sbulminial msseage. You wlil rveiew tihs capther


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: And now the plot's gunna start thickening like old milk!

**Disclaimer**: I don… wait a minute... I already did this….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening in Ba Sing Se. The streets were crowded with people out and about, enjoying the life and zest of the evening; a perfect cover for an incognito Fire Lord. Zuko slipped out of the palace easily enough; his experience as the Blue Spirit aiding him in avoiding detection. Donning some simple Earth Kingdom garb, he quickly left the upper ring. When he was far enough away from the oppressive silhouette of the royal palace, he relaxed his pace and allowed himself to slip into a bemused state of nostalgia. Wandering aimlessly around the lower ring, Zuko found himself remembering familiar locations, such as the old apartment complex he used to share with uncle Iroh.

Eventually, by pure coincidence or subconscious navigation, Zuko's aimless wandering brought him to a stop directly in front of the old run-down tea shop that he had worked in as a waiter. Zuko shook his head in disbelief. It had only been six months at the most since he had been here last, but it felt like a thousand years. Drawing his hood further over his face, Zuko strode into the old tea shop. As he looked around, the memories washed over him; Iroh's rise to fame, the grumpy manager, that crazy swordsman, Jet… that girl, Jin…

"Can I take your order, sir?"

Zuko jumped as the waitress's question jarred him out of his reverie. "A jasmine tea, please." He answered without looking up; angry at having been so easily startled.

"Right away, sir." The waitress replied, and hurried off to deliver the order.

A few moments passed, and Zuko gradually returned to his thoughts. That girl, Jin; she had definitely been something, alright. She had been nothing like Mai, more open and carefree than the gloomy girl had ever been. She affected him differently than Mai too. Around Mai, he was calm and in control of his emotions. Around Jin, however… suffice to say that he had probably never been more embraced in his life than he had been on that date. Zuko snorted as he remembered the juggling routine he had so disastrously attempted.

Just then, the waitress reappeared with his tea. "Here you go, sir. Careful, it's very hot."

"Thank you." Zuko responded, looking up in appreciation.

What he saw froze him dead in his seat.

There, standing in front of him, was the very girl that he'd been thinking about for the past five minutes. Standing right in front of him was Jin. The sound of a fallen cup of jasmine tea smashing into the floor filled the room.

"L-Lee?"

Her only answer was stunned silence.

"Oh my god, Lee!" She shouted, and enveloped him in a crushing hug. Zuko, too stunned to protest, hugged her back awkwardly.

"Oh, it's been so long! I was so worried! I thought that something had happened, or you got hurt, or…" Finally noticing his silence, she trailed off. "Is there something wrong, Lee?"

Zuko grimaced and gestured towards the multitude of customers that were now staring at them.

Jin nodded, "Oh, right. Privacy." Turning toward the back of the shop, she yelled out, "Hey boss, I'm taking my break now!" Then, grabbing Zuko by the hand, she led him out of the shop and into the street. As they walked down the lanes and alleys, Jin immediately resumed their conversation, "Sorry about drawing all that attention back there, it's just been so long since I saw you last. I was worried."

Zuko shook his head, "No, it's fine. You don't need to apologize." They continued on silently for a few moments. "I was worried about you too." Zuko finally blurted out, then immediately blushed and turned away.

Jin smiled, "Thank you, that's sweet. Things did get pretty bad after the Fire Nation invaded…" Zuko's posture took on a decidedly guilty tone "But after the Avatar overthrew the old Fire Lord, the soldiers and Dai Lee just sort of vanished." She finished.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt." Zuko said.

Jin responded by grasping his hand and walking closer to his side. Zuko stiffened briefly, but didn't pull away.

"I missed you." She said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"… I missed you too." Zuko responded; and to his surprise, he meant it.

"So, what have you been up to all this time?" Jin asked.

Zuko winced, "It's…"

"Let me guess; it's complicated?" Jin finished for him.

Zuko sighed, "Yes. It's very, very complicated."

At this, Jin stopped walking and spun Zuko around to face her. "So explain it to me. Make it uncomplicated."

Zuko fidgeted awkwardly, "I don't really think that would be the best thing to do."

Jin raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"It just wouldn't."

Jin sighed, "Would it not be the best thing to do because I might get angry?"

Zuko flinched, "Look, let's just forget about…"

Jin continued, talking over him, "Do you think that I wouldn't understand your motives? That I'd be angry that you betrayed the city?"

Zuko froze. "… How long have you known?"

Jin's face remained impassive, "I've known for quite a while, Lee. Or should I say, Fire Lord Zuko."

"How?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not stupid. After the city fell, posters and pictures of our new masters were passed around so we would know who to bow down to. Imagine my surprise when I saw how similar the Prince of the Fire Nation looked to humble, tea shop Lee. I didn't want to believe it at first, but it just made so much sense; the made up past, the unfamiliarity with peasant life, and who could forget, the Firelight Fountain?"

Zuko scowled, "So, is this the part where you yell and shout and ask me how I could lie to you and betray the city, then call me a heartless monster and tell me never to speak to you again?"

Jin looked at Zuko seriously, "I used to want to do that. I used to be so angry at you that it was like my insides were on fire. But then I thought about it from your point of view, and I realized that you're not the bad person I thought you were. Yes, you lied to me, but telling the truth could have gotten you killed. True, you betrayed the city, but if I had to choose between my home and my family and a bunch of people I don't know, I would have chosen family too."

She slowly approached him until she was mere inches away, then raised her hand and cupped the side of his face, "I'm not going to pretend like I know what you went through, but I can understand why you made the choices you did and I won't hold them against you." She smiled, "Besides, you're here in Ba Sing Se making peace, aren't you? Only a good person would want that."

Zuko was speechless. He had fully expected to get the "Lee Treatment" from Jin, but she had defied every expectation. She was supposed to hate him for everything he'd done, but here she was forgiving him. Zuko didn't know what to say. So instead of talking, he simply pressed his lips to hers.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there in that deserted street, and in truth, neither of them really cared. Eventually they separated, but only slightly, and continued on their way. They walked and talked, sometimes laughing, sometimes silent, each content in the presence of the other. Soon, whether by blind luck or subconscious navigation, they would up standing in front of the very Firelight Fountain they had stood before so long ago. And, in yet another incredible feat of coincidence, the lamps were yet again unlit.

Jin adopted a look of obviously fake distress, "Oh, no! The lamps aren't lit! How very unfortunate! If only there was some way to light them!"

Zuko smirked and took a few steps forward. "Keep your eyes open this time." he called over his shoulder.

Shifting into a firebending stance, he took a few deep cleansing breaths. Then, with a complex series of hand motions, he ignited a small bird of flame. The firebird arced majestically from lamp to lamp, leaving a stream of glowing incandescence in its wake. In seconds all the lamps were lit and the fountain was just as beautiful as it was the first time they had been there.

Jin gaped in wonder at the impressive display of firebending. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up, "I can't believe you made me cover my eyes the first time." Zuko gave a short laugh. Grinning lightly, Jin strolled up to Zuko, "You've done me a favor; now let me repay you." With that the two shared their second kiss of the night, once again lost in the moment.

However, all good things must pass, and sooner than both of them wanted, Zuko realized that it was getting late, and his absence would surely be noticed back at the palace.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked, noticing his troubled look.

"I'm sorry, but I have to return to the palace. They've probably noticed I'm gone and I don't want to start an international incident."

As if noticing their class difference for the first time, Jin turned away blushing. "Yeah, you're right. You have responsibilities and it was stupid of me to interfere…"

But before she could leave, Zuko caught her hand. "No, wait."

She turned and gave him a questioning look.

Zuko hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "I had a really good time tonight; much better than if I would have stayed at the palace." At this Jin smiled. "So" Zuko continued, "It would be my pleasure if you were to accompany me to the peace negotiations tomorrow as my official guest."

Jin stared, "M-Me? At a royal peace conference?" she squeaked.

"If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine…" Zuko interjected quickly.

"Are you kidding!?!? I'd love to! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Zuko!" she shouted, enveloping him in another hug.

Zuko smiled and hugged her back, "I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow. Don't worry about what to wear; I'll have a servant go buy you something."

Jin smiled into his shoulder, "It's like I'm in a fairytale" she mumbled.

"I think I'm starting to feel the same way." Zuko replied.

Eventually, Jin ruefully pulled away. "Well, it is pretty late. And you, Mr. Fire Lord, have got to get back to the palace." Leaning forward, she placed a small kiss on his cheek, then turned and strolled off down the street.

Zuko raised a hand to his face and gently touched the cheek where he'd been kissed, allowing a soft smile to cross his face. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was back in the shadows, darting stealthily towards the palace. Within half an hour he had snuck into the palace, avoided the guards, and returned to his room. Smiling to himself, he slowly sank down onto the bed. Jin had been right, it was very late and sneaking past the royal defenses had left him so tired…

"Ah, I see you have returned Lord Zuko."

Zuko shot up and launched a burst of fire at the intruder who toppled over backwards to avoid the blast of flame. "Ohhh, my tailbone."

Zuko blanched, "Uncle?"

Iroh heaved himself off the floor, "Yes, Lord Zuko, how kind of you to recognize your poor old uncle."

Zuko bowed in shame, "My apologies uncle, you startled me."

Iroh shook his head, "No, I suppose it is good that you have such good defensive instincts. You may need them later." Iroh yawned and turned to go, "I was just popping in to check on you. Know that I know you are fine, I suppose I should return to bed, but first tell me Zuko, how was your night on the town?"

Zuko sat down on his bed and smiled, "It was nice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is pretty much my first shot at writing romance beyond appreciative gestures and smiles, so if any more experienced author wants to give me pointers, feel free to send me a P.M.

Review is love spelled backwards with the words R, E, I, and W taken out and replaced with L and O.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I want to dedicate this chapter to Twilight Rose 2, because he or she is the most awesome person in the god damn world. This is for you, Twilight Rose 2. This is for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin was nervous. She was also happy. She was nervous and happy and just a little bit terrified all at the same time. There she was, a simple lower-ring peasant, about to enter into the throne room of the Earth King! As the Fire Lord's official guest, no less! She smiled as she remembered how she had wound up in such an unlikely position.

It had started when Zuko arrived in the morning, this time in full Fire Lord garb and with a small escort of servants. Not too many people would have described Fire Lord Zuko as cute, but to her he was just as cute as he was on their first date. And the looks on her snooty neighbor's faces had just made the entire situation that much better.

True to his word, Zuko had taken her shopping in the upper ring for a dress appropriate for the Earth King's court. The incredible selection of so many different elaborate dresses had made her head spin at first, but in the end she chose a simplistic silk kimono in Earth Kingdom colors and a matching pearl brooch. Extravagant and frilly just wasn't her style.

From there, they had made their way down the main street towards the royal palace. She had been slightly intimidated by the massive crowds that had gathered to stare, but Zuko reassuringly took her had and her nervousness had vanished.

And now, here they were in front of the doors to the royal throne room. Zuko cast Jin a worried look, "Are you sure you're comfortable with this? Because if you change your mind, we can leave right now."

Jin smiled and shook her head, "No way. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Zuko opened his mouth to defend himself, but before he could speak, a man with a small, curly mustache and a robe that was several sizes too large burst upon the scene.

"Ah, so the Fire Lord decides to make a late appearance this time? Well, I hope your happy with yourself, because you have come _this close_ to ruining my carefully laid plans!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "And you are?" he asked the man.

The man looked indignant, "Why, I am the official royal event coordinator of course! I'm the one who planned out all the catering, the seating charts, not to mention the introductions." He paused to twirl his mustache with pride. "And speaking of introductions, do you have a preferred series of titles and accomplishments that you would like proclaimed, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head, "Fire Lord Zuko is fine, thank you."

The royal coordinator nodded, then as if noticing Jin for the first time asked, "And how shall I introduce your escort?"

Jin blanched, "Uhhh, well my name is Jin…"

The royal coordinator raised an eyebrow, "Jin? Just Jin? Oh nonononono, we can't have that! You must have a title, a famous accomplishment, a birthright, something! I can't just announce 'Presenting Fire Lord Zuko and… Jin'. I would be the laughing stock of the coordinator guild!" by now the man was almost in tears.

Jin smiled nervously, "I guess you could call me Lady Jin if it's that important…"

The coordinator immediately perked up, "Lady Jin… hmmm, well It's not perfect, but I suppose it will have to do." He took a step back and bowed to them both. "Please wait here while I announce your arrival." With that he stepped through the doors and into the throne room.

Jin looked at Zuko out of the corner of her eye as the coordinator's voice boomed from behind the doors, "Is high society usually that uptight?" she whispered.

"You have no idea." Zuko whispered back.

As the coordinator finished his introduction, the two reached forward and pushed open the throne room doors. Almost every eye in the room was immediately fixed on them, eager to get a look at the new Fire Lord and his mysterious guest. Zuko, who was used to the stares, subtly motioned to Jin to follow his lead and then strode boldly down the stairs and across the room to rendezvous with his uncle Iroh. Iroh laughed as the two drew near, "Well, here is one smiling face I never imagined I'd see again! It's good to see you Lady Jin." He said, and then threw Zuko a cheeky grin.

Jin smiled, "It's good to see you too Mu- General Iroh."

Iroh smiled, "Please, call me Uncle Iroh. General Iroh makes me sound like some kind of warmonger."

Zuko looked on at the exchange with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. However, his attention was soon diverted when Avatar Aang and his companions decided to approach them. Once again, the tension in the air seemed to mount as the Avatar drew closer to the Fire Lord. Aang however was smiling broadly, completely oblivious to the hostile atmosphere. Strolling right up to Zuko he placed his fist against his open palm and bowed respectfully. "Good to see you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko bowed stiffly in return, "It's good to see you as well, Avatar Aang."

"Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around" Sokka snapped as he stepped forward. "The reason we came over here is because the main peace conference is starting at the head of the room and since you finally decided to show up, we need you and your party to be there."

Zuko's eyebrow twitched at the insolence in Sokka's voice, but checked himself when Iroh placed a calming hand on his shoulder. They were there to make peace, not start another war.

"Very well." Zuko said tightly, and beckoned for Iroh and Jin to follow him to the forefront of the room.

"So, I guess old rivalries haven't gone away yet, huh?" Jin whispered to Iroh.

Iroh sighed, "No, but at least Zuko's temper has improved. A year ago he would have burned down the entire room."

Jin covered a small laugh behind her sleeve.

A few steps ahead, Aang had struck up a rather one-sided conversation with Zuko. "So, how's everything going in the Fire Nation?"

"Fine."

"You changed the history books to what really happened 100 years ago, right?"

"Yes."

"... Is dancing allowed now?"

"Yes."

At this point, Sokka butted into the conversation, "So, who's the female guest you brought along? I thought you were dating that creepy knife girl, Mi."

Zuko took a deep breath and counted to five before answering, "Her name is Mai. We stopped courting a while ago."

"What for?"

Zuko scowled, "She got bored."

Sokka was no doubt about to make some kind of joke at Zuko's expense, but Katara diplomatically placed her hand over his mouth before he could start another war.

"So, Zuko" she asked, "How are the Fire Nation citizens doing? I remember a lot of towns were in trouble."

"Almost every soldier is traveling to his or her hometown with a cart of food and medicine."

Katara hesitated, "... Any news about Azula?"

Zuko stiffened, "No. After Ozai fell she disappeared."

Before any more questions could be asked, the group of benders, warriors, and a peasant girl arrived at the head of the throne room. Cordial greetings were exchanged between the representatives and everyone took their seat. Then, with great dignity and regality, the Earth King stood and began to speak, "We are gathered here today to mark the end of one hundred years of warfare and terror. On this momentous day, representatives and leaders from the four great nations have gathered to put a stop to needless violence and war. No doubt, many of us did not expect such a day to occur in our lifetime. Some of us did not expect this day to occur at all. Yet, against all odds, this day has come. Against all odds, the Avatar returned. Against all odds, the four nations are returning to balance. Let us make this day a day for the history books. A day in which the nations join together in friendship…"

In the midst of the Earth King's speech, Toph leaned over and whispered to Aang, "_Something's not right, twinkletoes_."

Aang looked around in alarm, "_What is it?_"

Toph frowned in concentration, "_I'm not sure. It's a weird vibration; like it's coming from everywhere, but still hard to detect…"_ Toph's eyes widened in shock, "IT'S A TRAP!" She screamed.

Less than a second later, dozens of Dai Lee agents burst from the walls and ceiling; surrounding the peace conference. At the same time, various noblemen and women threw off their Earth Kingdom attire to reveal themselves as rogue Fire Nation soldiers in disguise. Simultaneously, a platoon of Yu Yan archers materialized in the upper balconies and fixed their deadly aim on the heads of the various representatives.

The assembled peace delegates immediately threw themselves into defensive positions, ready to fight to the last. Sokka drew his sword and boomerang; Aang, Katara, and Toph assumed bending stances; and Zuko and Iroh readied themselves back-to-back, protecting Jin in the middle. However, before anyone could launch an attack, an icily calm voice rang out across the throne room.

"It would be wise of you to surrender immediately."

Heads turned, trying to glimpse the unknown speaker. What they saw chilled their blood. There, standing behind the Earth King's throne and holding a crackling flame to his throat, was Azula.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Wow. That is one hell of a cliffhanger. Bet you really want to know what happens next, don't cha? Bet you can't wait for me to update, can't cha? Bet you wanna review and sing my praises don't cha? Bet you think this taunting is really annoying, don't cha? Bet you wish I'd shut up and start working on the next chapter, don't cha?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** You may want to pack a granola bar and an energy drink, because this is going to be one long-ass chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one moved, no one blinked, no one dared to even breathe. Azula stood behind the throne, her hand menacingly close to the Earth King's neck. Smirking triumphantly, she inched the small tongue of azure flame slightly closer, "Well, isn't this touching? The four nations all gathered together in harmony, trying desperately to return to their former state of friendship and peace." Switching from a smirk to a look of disappointment, she shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk I had expected better from all of you. Especially you, Zuzu, or should I say _Fire Lord Zuzu_?" she said, staring directly at Zuko. He didn't dare respond.

"I must admit, I knew the other nations were inferior and I knew Zuzu was a fool, but I didn't expect you to all be so naïve." She looked around, surveying the assembled representatives with distaste, "When Fire Lord Ozai was struck down, by his own son no less, what did you do? Any competent conqueror would have hunted down anyone who had opposed them and killed them on the spot, but you didn't do that, did you?" She asked, touching a finger to her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "No, you preferred to delude yourselves into thinking that it was all over; that you could go back to your children and families and live happily ever after." At this, her gaze shifted into a steel-hard and icy-cold stare. "Well, I've got news for you. The war is far from over."

As Azula finished speaking, every captive in the room was focused completely on her. Some were evaluating the odds of defeating such large enemy numbers. Some were trying to figure out the quickest escape route. Some were waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The focus of the entire room was so tightly riveted to Azula, that no one noticed that the Earth King had moved his right arm to rest lightly on the armrest of his throne. Therefore, it came as a shock to everyone when he gave a shout and jerked it up and backwards, smashing his fist into Azula's face.

The room immediately burst into chaos.

In one motion, the Dai Li launched their rock gloves at the gathered delegates. Blasts of fire and whips of water knocked several off course, but a few found their marks, pinning Chief Arnook and several of his warrior escort to the floor. Toph turned, intending to free the immobilized Tribesmen, but was promptly tackled by Sokka. A fraction of a second later, half a dozen arrows embedded themselves into the spot she had been standing. Seeing this, Aang made an airbending-assisted leap up to the balconies, twisting and dodging in midair to avoid arrows and flying gloves. Landing in the middle of the Yu Yan platoon, he spun around violently; kicking up a gale-force twister that sent the archers scattering across the room.

While Aang dealt with the archers, King Bumi freed the immobilized tribesmen, then turned and launched a tidal wave of earth at the rouge Fire Nation soldiers. However, before the wave could reach the soldiers, several Dai Li agents leapt onto it and smoothed it back into the ground. Then, with military precision, the Dai Li agents tunneled into the ground, allowing the Fire Nation soldiers to launch sheets of flame at anyone that moved.

Zuko and Iroh sprang into action, diverting and smothering the flames before they reach the gathered group. On the other side of the room, Sokka and Toph ran to assist the Earth King, who had shed his long ornate robes to reveal a more practical body suit and was twisting and dodging frantically to avoid the barrage of fire Azula was sending at him. Seeing that the Earth King wouldn't last much longer, Sokka reared back and hurtled his boomerang with all his might. The weapon shot through the air towards Azula, who noticed it out of the corner of her eye and ducked backwards at the last second. Time seemed to slow down as the boomerang's razor edge passed so close to her face that a few stray hairs were sliced in half.

Sensing that Azula was off-balance, Toph smashed a foot into the ground, causing a large pillar of earth to shoot up under Azula and sent her flying into the air. However, because Azula was no longer connected to the ground, Toph couldn't sense her recover and cast a large bolt of lighting in her direction, forcing Sokka to once again tackle her out of the way. Azula landed nimbly on top of the throne and looked around for the Earth King, only to see him running off toward the non-bender tribesmen fighting the Dai Li. Smirking with savage glee, she quickly went through the motions to send a large bolt of lighting directly into his exposed back.

At that exact instant, Zuko turned and saw what his sister was planning. With a roar, he threw himself between Azula and the Earth King, the second the lighting erupted from her fingertips. Almost without thinking, he extended his hand, caught the blazing bolt of electrical energy, guided its way down his arm, through his stomach and out his other arm, right back at Azula. Her eyes widened as the stream of electrical power turned back against her. It was only an undignified dive and scramble that saved her from oblivion.

Turning back towards the Earth King, Zuko noticed he was alongside Sokka, amidst the non-benders engaged with the Dai Li. Unfortunately, the non-benders were at a disadvantage against the earthbending Dai Li. A disadvantage compounded by the Dai Li's sheer force of numbers. Sokka's boomerang was constantly in the air, seeking out targets, while his sword flashed and whirled in his hand, cutting down any Dai Li who got too close. Within seconds though, several Dai Li agents had leapt back out of range of his sword and launched chained gauntlets, entrapping Sokka, the Earth King, and several warriors.

However, before they could drag away their hostages, they were smacked aside by a barrage of water, courtesy of Katara. Sensing that the warriors needed help, Toph ran over and began tearing off the metal chains like they were made of paper. "Now we're even, Snoozles" she quipped as she freed Sokka. Sokka opened his mouth to reply, but instead jerked her out of the way of a stray Yu Yan arrow he saw coming over her shoulder. Toph sighed, "Never mind."

Seeing that the Earth King was in no danger, Zuko turned his attention back to the battle at hand. Just as he prepared to resume his fight with Azula, he stopped cold. He hadn't seen Jin since the battle started. Whiling around and sprinting heedlessly back into the fray, he began calling her name frantically.  
Jin was terrified. She had gone from a dream come true to worse than her worst nightmare in the blink of an eye. The second the battle had begun she had dove under the main table and remained there; curled up and hoping no one would see her. She didn't know how long she remained there, but eventually she heard Zuko's voice calling her name above the fierce chaos of the battle. Gathering her courage, she timidly crawled out from under the table. Seconds later a huge boulder fell from the ceiling and crushed the table into the ground, causing Jin to shriek and sprint towards the sound of Zuko's voice.

"Jin!" Zuko shouted, whirling left and right, searching frantically. Suddenly, he spotted her terrified face amongst the chaos of battle. Without a second thought, he sprinted towards her, calling her name even louder. Hearing his voice, she turned to face him. The second their eyes locked, Zuko felt a wave of relief and gratefulness wash over him. Jin was okay.

Then, without warning, Jin's image grew slightly fuzzy as his eyes refocused, almost by instinct, on the background behind her; a background into which a single Dai Li agent had dropped from the ceiling. Zuko's feelings of gratefulness and relief immediately vanished, replaced with an icy dread. The Dai Li agent drew his hands from his sleeves, then with deadly accuracy launched his stone gloves at Jin's exposed back. Zuko could only watch in silent horror as the lethal projectiles shot towards their mark.

However, Zuko's terrified expression was enough to let Jin know that something was wrong. Diving to the left, she whirled around to see the problem. Her sudden shift in position saved her life. The gloves that were intended to embed into her back and crush her ribcage missed their mark. One flew on harmlessly through space and one clipped her shoulder, sending her spinning to the ground.

The second the glove made contact with Jin's shoulder, all of Zuko's previous feelings of horror and dread vanished. In their place, pure hatred arose. Burning fiery rage spread like wildfire throughout his body until his hands smoked and his vision turned red. Leaping forward with a savage roar, he focused all of his anger into an apocalyptic wave of fire that exploded from his hands and barreled towards the Dai Li agent that had dared to assault Jin.

The poor fool didn't stand a chance.

As the massive wave of fire dissipated, so too did Zuko's hatred, only to be instantly replaced with fear once more. Rushing over to Jin's fallen form he knelt and helped her to her knees. "Are you alright? How's your shoulder? Does it hurt?" He gently probed her shoulder for injury, but jerked his hand back at her pained hiss.

"I-I'm fine…" she managed after a few breaths.

"Horse-bull." Zuko said flatly.

"Okay… you're right… I'm" ow "hurt pretty bad."

Zuko hurriedly looked around, searching for a safe place to hide Jin from the chaos of the battle. What he saw did not encourage him. The delegates and representatives, while certainly some of the best benders and warriors alive, hadn't been prepared for an assault of this ferocity. Agni, they hadn't been prepared for an assault at all! They were outnumbered at least ten to one, with only two earthbenders to fight hundreds of Dai Li. Katara, having only the water in her water skin to work with, was fighting at well under full strength. Toph and Bumi were so occupied freeing people from Dai Li gloves and blocking Dai Li assaults that they had little time for any offensive attacks. The non-benders were holding their own against the Yu Yan archers and rouge Fire Nation soldiers, but were almost completely outclassed by the professional Dai Li. Even Avatar Aang was having difficulty fending off so many aggressors at such short notice. Only the Avatar State stood a chance of turning the tide in their favor, but Aang would never risk the massive collateral damage and friendly fire that it could cause.

With his search now growing more frantic, Zuko suddenly noticed that Iroh was cutting a swath towards him. "Lord Zuko!" Iroh called out over the surrounding chaos, "Lord Zuko, we are outnumbered and under prepared! We must retreat!"

Zuko snarled and hurtled several fireballs at random enemy Fire Nation soldiers before turning back towards his uncle. Normally he wouldn't have retreated under any circumstances. Even now, against almost impossible odds and clear tactical inferiority he was loath to run. But, their chances of even a costly victory were slim to none and, more importantly, Jin was hurt. Venting off a cloud of smoke in frustration, Zuko turned and faced the general direction of Aang and his companions, "Avatar! We cannot win this! We have to retreat!"

Looking around at the situation, Aang quickly realized that Zuko was right. "Toph, I need you to root everyone to the floor!"

"I'm kind of busy, Twinkletoes!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

With that, Toph stopped disrupting Dai Li attacks, then shifted into a firmly rooted earthbending stance and focused on the distinct vibrations of her allies. Once she was locked on to everyone she stomped heavily on the ground, causing all the peace delegates to sink a few feet into the earth. Seconds later, Aang leapt into the air, and began spinning rapidly. Almost instantly a huge cyclone formed in the middle of the throne room, sending Dai Li, Fire Nation soldiers, and Yu Yan archers spinning off into the corners of the room.

However, as quickly as it was conjured, the cyclone died down. Toph instantly freed everyone from the ground, and before Aang had even landed the delegates were retreating in every direction.

Scooping up Jin in his arms, Zuko sprinted recklessly towards the main exit with Iroh following close behind.

"I don't suppose you have a plan?" Iroh huffed as they sprinted through the main doors and into the courtyard.

"We need to get out of the city."

"I could have told you that! Besides, it's almost full day trip from this spot to the gates!"

Suddenly, Jin spoke up, "We could take the monorail to the gates; there's a station just a block away from here."

"Which way?" Zuko asked.

"Put me down, I'll show you."

"You're hurt, you shouldn't walk."

Jin scowled, "My shoulder's hurt, not my legs! Put me down!"

Zuko winced and complied, "Alright, there. Now, which way to the monorail?"

Jin drew a breath to answer, but before she could speak, Azula burst through the throne room doors and sprinted towards them, followed by several dozen Dai Li agents. So, instead of answering Zuko's question, Jin screamed and ran for her life towards the monorail station. Zuko and Iroh had little choice but to do the same. Minus the screaming of course.

The trio crossed the distance to the monorail station in record time and leapt into the first car available. Zuko allowed himself to relax a fraction now that they were about to start quickly moving out of the city. However, Jin soon noticed a flaw in her plan.

"Oh no! I forgot these things need earthbenders to power them!"

Zuko and Iroh blanched, "Are you saying that we can't move this thing at all?"

Jin nodded tearfully, "I'm so sorry! It's just all the danger and the Dai Li and my shoulder and… I just… I don't know, forgot!"

"Well, I suppose now would be a good time to switch to plan B, eh nephew?" Iroh deadpanned.

Zuko simply shifted into a firebending stance and faced the entrance of the car. He didn't exactly fear the Dai Li, but with no way to free himself should they manage to pin him to the floor, he wasn't very optimistic about fighting them. As the Dai Li rushed ever closer, a cackling voice spoke up from the opposite side of the car.

"I don't suppose there's room for one more?"

Jin screamed and Iroh and Zuko whirled around, ready to fight, only to come face to face with the eccentric King Bumi. Iroh immediately relaxed and laughed, "Ah, King Bumi, what brings you to these parts?"

Bumi grinned widely, "You know, I was going to make a run for it with the others, but my old bones aren't up for that anymore, so I decided to take the train!"

The monorail car suddenly jerked as several stone projectiles crashed into its side. King Bumi cackled, "I suppose that's my cue to start things up!"

Zuko, Iroh, and Jin collapsed backwards as the monorail car suddenly shot forward along its track, courtesy of King Bumi's earthbending prowess. Struggling to his feet, Zuko looked out the back window of the car, only to curse vehemently as he saw Azula and several dozen Dai Li pile into another car and immediately give chase. With several Dai Li earthbending at once, Azula's car slowly and steadily began to gain on them.

"We need to speed up!" Zuko yelled back at Bumi, who merely laughed, snorted, and increased the pace of his earthbending motions. As the cars hurtled recklessly forward along the tracks, several Dai Li agents leapt out of the inside of Azula's car and clung to its outer surface. With incredible precision, they then launched a barrage of earthen projectiles at Zuko's retreating car. Reacting quickly, Zuko sprang onto the back railing of the monorail car and shot a series of quick bursts from the tips of his fingers. The stones and flames met in midair between the two cars, annihilating each other in a shower of pebbles and smoke.

The Dai Li were undeterred however, and continued to launch round after round of earthen ammunition. In an impressive display of accuracy and endurance, Zuko continued to shoot compact balls of fire from his fingertips; pulverizing the oncoming projectiles before they could reach the monorail car. Iroh quickly grew concerned for his nephew. He knew how taxing sustaining that amount of accuracy and power would be on Zuko and regardless of how accomplished he was at firebending, Zuko couldn't keep it up forever.

"Stand aside, Zuko." Iroh shouted, while moving forward to take his place. Zuko gladly leapt down, eager for a break. Iroh then surprised everyone by, instead of resuming Zuko's tactic of intercepting the stone projectiles, inhaling deeply and breathing a massive wall of fire towards the pursuing monorail car. The wall of fire shot towards Azula's car, destroying oncoming projectiles and forcing the Dai Li agents to leap back to the inside.

Iroh grinned and adjusted his belt, "While precision and skill are enviable qualities, sometimes it's good to fall back on good old fashioned brute force." Bumi laughed wildly at the unexpected humor, Zuko gave his uncle a congratulatory grin, and Jin simply gaped at the impressive displays of firebending.

However, their brief celebration was cut short when, instead of hitting the pursuing car and damaging it heavily, Iroh's wall of fire abruptly shifted course and flowed harmlessly over the top of Azula's car. As the last of the fire moved aside, Azula herself was revealed to be standing at the forefront of her car. Almost instantly, she dove into a series of rapid-fire punches and kicks that sent blasts and bolts of blue fire hurtling towards Zuko's car.

Zuko immediately sprang back to the rear, aiding Iroh in blocking and deflecting Azula's fiery assault. As Iroh and Zuko countered jets of blue fire with sheets of orange flame, a blazing standstill was reached between the two cars; a standstill that was immediately shattered when Azula's Dai Li once again joined the battle. Zuko and Iroh could each deflect stone projectiles with little trouble, and Azula's attacks could be blocked, but a combination of them both was considerably more difficult to deal with. Soon, the car began to rock and shake with the impacts of dozens of stone projectiles and blazing fireballs.

"My, this is a bumpy road! I'll take us on a detour!" Bumi yelled merrily. Instantly the entire car jerked to the right as Bumi sent it careening far too quickly into a curve that split off from the main track. When the car settled down, Zuko looked back to see that Azula's car had been unable to make the turn and was instead traveling parallel to them on the original track. Wasting no time, he quickly launched a barrage of fire at the opposing car. Iroh immediately joined his efforts, but the superior numbers of the Dai Li and the sheer skill of Azula soon turned the tide back against them.

The two cars hurtled along their tracks with a storm of fire and stone being exchanged between them. Suddenly, Jin shrieked loudly and pointed at the opposing car. Zuko hurriedly looked to where she was pointing and saw that several Dai Li agents were clinging to the outside surface of Azula's car. Zuko's eyes widened almost imperceptibly as the several Dai Li leapt together in one motion across the gap between the two cars. Quickly composing himself, Zuko launched a jet of fire and shouted to Iroh to do the same. The flames met a few Dai Li agents in midair, sending them smoking and spinning to the ground.

However, the sudden rocking of the car revealed that several Dai Li agents had completed the jump. In an instant, one appeared in the window in front of Zuko. In another instant, Zuko sent him careening towards the ground with a fireblast to the torso. The sound of shifting rock alerted Iroh and Zuko to another attack. In one synchronous motion, the two spun out of the way of the rock gloves aimed at them from behind and blasted streams of fire at the Dai Li agents who had launched them. The Dai Li attempted to raise a shield of earth, but the flames simply smashed through it, sending both agents out the windows and plummeting towards the ground.

Suddenly, a large burst of fire from Azula rocked the monorail car fiercely, causing Iroh and Zuko to momentarily lose their balance. That moment was all that the single remaining Dai Li agent needed. The second they lost their balance, chains burst out from the window behind them and quickly immobilized them both. Stepping in from the window, the agent overlooked the two captured Fire Nation royalty. Zuko and Iroh glared hatefully back, but before either could make a move to free themselves, the agent's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor. Behind him stood a very angry Jin wielding a broken metal railing in her good arm.

"That was for betraying the Earth Kingdom." She spat.

With the Dai Li agent incapacitated, Iroh and Zuko shrugged off the chains binding them and congratulated Jin.

"Next stop: The outer wall!" Bumi cackled as the car again rocked with the blows of Azula and the Dai Li. Looking out a window, Zuko saw the fast-approaching massive outer wall and redoubled his firebending defense. Azula, however, was no fool and was fully aware that her quarry was close to escaping. Deciding to remedy the situation, she stepped back from the raging conflict between the cars and cleared her mind of all emotion. Then, with a circular motion of her hands and a separation of her positive and negative energy, she shot a powerful bolt of electrical energy at the opposing monorail track. The bolt of lighting tore through the earthen supports instantly and blasted a massive gap in the track. A gap that Zuko's car was careening directly towards.

"King Bumi…" hurgh "…we have a bit of a…" huah "…problem!" Iroh managed in between blasts of fire. Bumi's only response was to laugh maniacally and bend the car even faster. Zuko groaned, he had always thought that he would be killed in some grand, epic battle, not by a senile old man. As always, however, there was a method to Bumi's madness. Just before the car careened over the edge of the gap, Bumi bent a large section of the track upward into a makeshift ramp. Instead of plummeting into the gap, the car was sent soaring over it.

For a few lengthy seconds, a feeling of weightlessness overcame the passengers of the car. Then, gravity once again asserted its dominance and the car came crashing down to the tracks. Recovering quickly, Zuko ran to the front of the car and looked ahead at the fast approaching outer wall. The tracks continued on for what looked to be about a half a mile, then suddenly merged into one single track a few hundred yards from the outer wall station. Zuko hurriedly looked over at Azula's car and quickly came to a conclusion; they were going to arrive at the intersection at the exact same time as Azula.

"King Bumi, we need to go faster!" Zuko screamed, but even as the words left his mouth, it was plain that the car was going as fast as it could possibly go under Bumi's power alone.

Iroh observed the situation pensively, then smiled and addressed Bumi, "King Bumi, how thick are the walls of Ba Sing Se?" Bumi laughed eagerly, immediately recognizing Iroh's intent. "The Fire Lord is right, we need to go faster."

"Well, then I suppose Zuko and I will have make a contribution."

Zuko shook his head in confusion, completely lost. "Uncle, what are you two talking about?"

Iroh turned to his nephew, "Zuko, do you remember what I taught you about the elements being interconnected?"

"Yes, but I don't see how firebending can help speed up an earthbending-powered car!"

Iroh grinned sagely, "True, the car moves fastest with earthbending, but would a very large force pushing on it not make it go faster as well?"

Zuko paused, "Uncle, that's one of the craziest things I've ever heard…" A fresh barrage of fire and stone impacted the car, blasting violent tremors throughout its surface. "… let's do it."

In one synchronized motion, Iroh and Zuko faced the rear of the car and dropped into solid firebending stances. Then, with a spinning forward leap to gather momentum, they launched massive twin jets of fire out the back of the car. The effect was immediate, sending the already speeding car jolting into insanely dangerous speeds. Their car quickly shot ahead of Azula's solely earthbending-powered car and quickly approached the intersection.

Rocketing back onto the main track, their car sped recklessly forward towards the final station. Zuko's first impulse was relief; they were almost out of the city. Then he realized that they weren't slowing down.

"Uncle, shouldn't we be slowing down? The station is right there!"

Iroh grinned, "Just keep propelling flame, Zuko, Bumi will take care of the rest!"

Zuko gulped and looked over his shoulder. They were only a few dozen yards from the inside of the final station. Fractions of a second later, they were inside the final station, careening towards the solid stone surface of the outer wall at speeds fast enough to mash them to a pulp upon collision. Zuko closed his eyes, Iroh redoubled his bending, and Jin screamed and covered her face. Bumi, however, shifted his bending stance and thrust a fist forward towards the fast-approaching outer wall… with no visible effect. The car continued on its terminal course toward the wall, about to strike the solid stone with enough force to instantly kill everyone inside.

However, just when the front end of the car touched the solid stone of the outer wall, the solid stone ceased to be solid. Instead of smashing to pieces against the wall, the monorail car actually shot right into it, like a stone through a wall of sand. For a brief instant, the car was plunged into darkness, but almost instantly the car was through the wall and no longer in Ba Sing Se.

Seconds later, Azula's car shrieked to a stop inside the final station. Half a dozen Dai Li agents immediately burst from the car and performed a reconnaissance of the area, but the Fire Nation royals, their guest, and King Bumi were nowhere to be found. The Dai Li returned to the car and formed ranks. Extremely apprehensive ranks.

No further movement came from the car, until a solitary Fire Nation boot belonging to Azula stepped from the entrance to stand on the station floor. The boot was soon followed by another, and Azula herself stood menacingly before the assembled Dai Li agents.

"Well?" she demanded, "Report your findings."

The squad leader hesitantly stepped forward, "The quarry has escaped, your majesty. We think they have managed to tunnel through the wall and are now outside the city."

An eerie silence drifted over the station. Suddenly, Azula's knife-like voice cut through the air, "Very well, it is a small loss. We have larger matters to attend to at the moment." Turning on her heel, she strode back towards the car. Seeing that she did not intend to punish him, the Dai Li agent relaxed a fraction. He was completely unprepared when Azula suddenly spun around and sent a bolt of lightning through his chest. The remaining Dai Li stiffened visibly as their squad leader's body hit the floor and the smell of roasted flesh wafted into the air.

"However small this failure might have been, it was still a _failure_.:" Azula hissed. "Let this be an example of how I deal with failures." Turning on her heel once more, Azula strode purposefully back to her car. She would ensure Zuzu and uncle Iroh's demise later; the master plan took priority for now.

Meanwhile, several miles from Ba Sing Se, a ragtag group of benders, warriors, and national leaders had gathered to nurse their wounds, both literal and figurative. Around a roaring fire sat Avatar Aang, Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Toph Bei Fong, Kuei the Earth King, Fire Lord Zuko, General Iroh, King Bumi, and Jin.

An atmosphere of abject despair permeated the camp. The loss of Ba Sing Se had lowered moral considerably, but the added dilemma of Chief Arnook's capture had driven many too far to be consoled. Sokka had attempted to strike up a conversation, asking the Earth King where he'd learned to fight. The Earth King had simply responded that he'd picked it up while traveling the world and the camp had fallen silent again. Eventually, Aang decided to attempt to raise the mood, "Well, at least we have somewhere to sleep." He said, gesturing to the abandoned monorail car sitting in a trench that stretched off in the direction of Ba Sing Se. The only response was a grunt from Appa.

The gloomy silence persisted for what felt like hours, until finally Katara couldn't take it anymore. "Look at all of you! You make me so angry! Ba Sing Se and Chief Arnook are in trouble and what do you do? You sit around and mope! Well, I for one plan on figuring out a way to get the city back and give Azula what she deserves!" With that, she stood up and walked off a distance from the campfire.

Several seconds passed. "She's right," Sokka said. "I'm going to start devising a recapture plan. Anyone who wants to help can come with me." Sokka stood up and went over to sit by Katara. He was soon followed by the entire group, except for one person.

The Earth King continued to sit in front of the fire, staring absently at the flickering flames. "I can't believe it." He muttered. "Ba Sing Se has fallen… again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: gasp wheeze Whew! Damn, that was a big one! I have to say though, writing fight scenes is pretty fun. I listen to a little Satanic death metal while I write and the violence just flows from my fingertips. It's like a mosh pit in my brain!

I just doubled the size of this story in one chapter. I think that deserves some reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Author waits 4 years to start updating his Jinko story. Posts first update in the middle of a Zutara week. Oh, irony.

* * *

There were times when Sokka really hated being the plan guy. Invading the fire nation was one time; the stress of so many lives depending on the success of his plan was almost as horrible as having to give that public speech. Keeping his friends on track while they hid in the fire nation was another such time: re-forming a backup plan, keeping their disguises intact, the sheer logistics of it had ruined his sleep schedule. Sitting before a campfire, expected to devise a strategy to re-take an unfamiliar city from an enemy with unknown resources and no discernible goals... Sokka really hated being the plan guy sometimes.

Heaving a sigh, he leaned forward and traced an outline of Ba Sing Se into the dirt with his machete, "Alright, let's attack this problem from a different angle. We were ambushed at the royal palace here." He scratched an X in the center of the circle, "We split up, escaping the city to regroup here in the southeast." He scratched another X in the agrarian zone next to the lake, then sat back on his haunches, tapping the machete idly against his thigh, "It's been several hours, but we haven't been ambushed yet. We haven't even seen a scout. What does that tell us?"

Aang cleared his throat, and five pairs of eyes turned to him. He balked for a moment, before speaking, "Well... what if Azula is busy making sure the city is captured instead of looking for us? Maybe she's not interested in fighting?"

A derisive snort brought all eyes to Zuko, "Please. Azula isn't going to be interested in controlling Ba Sing Se. During the war, the city was a prize to give father in exchange for a pat on the head. Now, she'd probably see burning it to the ground as an improvement." Seeing Jin's look of horror, he quickly amended, "Not that we'll let her!"

Sokka scratched his chin, part of him wishing he'd kept that old fake beard from his Fire Nation disguise, "That may be true, but I think Aang is on to something."

"Really?" Aang looked hopeful.

"Yeah," Sokka continued, "If Zuko's right, and Azula would rather burn down Ba Sing Se than rule it, then the city should be on fire and we should be fighting her right now." Looking left and right, he shrugged, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't see any fires or crazy princesses. So, if she's not trying to kill us, maybe she really is trying to capture the city."

"That's impossible," Zuko stubbornly shook his head, "Even if she wanted to rule Ba Sing Se, what would she gain from it? Sure, she can take the city, but then what? Reinforcements are on their way to take it back. You know it, I know it, and she sure as hell knows it. She probably doesn't even have enough backup to patrol the walls, not to mention maintain order."

Iroh shifted uneasily, "I would not be so sure, nephew. Azula has proven her skill in acquiring new subordinates many times before. We saw Dai Li and Yu Yan during the attack on the palace, and both are no small threat. Who knows what other forces she has bent to her cause?"

Katara groaned and threw up her hands, "Great, now we're right back where we started! We don't know what Azula's doing, or why, or even how many people are with her." She crossed her arms, grumbling, "I can see why Toph and the rest left to get some sleep. At least they're accomplishing something."

Silence fell over the small group again, only broken by the crackling fire. Sokka stared into the dancing flames, content to let the quiet moment stretch longer and longer. Quiet helped him think, except when noise helped him think, or when food helped him think, or the threat of immediate bodily injury helped him think. Right now, though, was probably a time for quiet thinking, and every train of thought he followed led him back to the same answer. Pushing himself to his feet, he broke the silence, "Alright, I've thought about this from every angle, and... I think we should wait. Zuko's right, reinforcements are on the way. Azula's not burning the city down or trying to kill us. So, for once, I think we should hold out for backup instead of trying to be the big damn heroes."

Jin had spent the majority of the meeting sitting meekly behind Zuko, too nervous to speak up in the presence of so many legendary benders, not to mention the Avatar himself. As Sokka continued to outline his plan, her subdued demeanor shifted to outrage, and by the time he was done talking, she was on her feet. "How can you say that! There are innocents in the city! We can't leave people at the mercy of... of... _her!_" She looked ready to say more, but realizing everyone was staring at her outburst, she flushed in embarrassment, ".. My parents are still in the city," she mumbled.

Sokka sighed, exasperated, "Look, I'm really sorry about that.. uh..." He gestured lamely for a name.

"Her name is Jin," Zuko said, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. The implication, _"She's with me, watch your words,"_ was left unsaid.

"-Right, I'm sorry about your parents, Jin, really I am. My dad was locked up in a fire nation prison during the war, so I know how it feels. But sometimes we have to put things in perspective. Azula may be ruthless, but unless she has anything to gain, I really doubt she's going to start burninating people at random. Backup will be here in under a week, and everything will be better, okay?"

A few strangled noises was all Jin managed before abruptly turning and rushing away from the fire. Zuko shot Sokka a dirty glare before hurrying off after her.

"Great," Sokka grumbled, smacking his forehead, "That went just great." He plopped back on the ground, and angrily started stirring the fire with a stick, all intentions to go sleep forgotten.

"Of course it didn't go well," Katara admonished, "I can't believe you told a girl who's parents are trapped in a city, with Azula of all people, to just suck it up."

"What was I supposed to do, Katara? Tell her we'd risk everyone's safety on a big fancy mission to break into Ba Sing Se, free her parents, and beat Azula? I know it stinks, but sometimes you can't justify rescue missions."

Deciding to break his silence, Aang spoke up, "I understand what you're saying, Sokka. In the Air Temple, the monks taught that we should never hold the happiness of a few over the happiness of many." Sokka smiled, until Aang continued, "But, you didn't tell Jin that when your dad was imprisoned at the Boiling Rock, you led a crazy rescue mission to go get him instead of waiting."

An indignant defense of his actions died on Sokka's lips as he recognized his hypocrisy, and try as he might, he couldn't think of a response. Scowling, he gave up and redoubled his fire-poking efforts. Aang smiled sadly and stood, walking over to give Sokka a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "I know you'll pull something off, buddy. You always do." Bowing goodnight to Iroh, he offered a hand to Katara. She smiled, accepting the help up, but didn't follow him away from the fire.

"I'll come by later, Aang. I need to go apologize for my big brother first," She rolled her eyes at Sokka, who grunted. Brushing off her dress, she walked off in the direction Jin and Zuko had left.

Sokka remained at the fire, grumpily stirring the coals. Time passed, and eventually he looked up to see Iroh sitting across from him, smiling serenely into the fire. Sokka quirked a brow in surprise, "You're still here?"

Iroh gave him a wounded look, "Would you prefer I leave?"

Sokka hurriedly waved his hands, "No no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant... I just figured you'd be following Zuko, or going to sleep like Aang or something."

"Aaah. Well, Sokka, I've spent enough time with my nephew to know he doesn't want his uncle around when he's trying to comfort a girl. As for sleep, one of the benefits of old age is needing less of it."

"I see," Sokka glumly mumbled, "I don't suppose you have any wisdom to share that'll help me figure out how to retake the city?"

Iroh stroked his beard, looking so sagely that Sokka perked up, hoping for a saying that would give him just the angle he needed to solve the problem of Azula's occupation.

Finally Iroh nodded and spoke up, "No."

Sokka's face fell so fast Iroh couldn't help but laugh, "However! I can sense something about you. You strike me as a very resourceful and intelligent young man. I believe I have just the right blend of tea to lift the worry from your shoulders and help you think clearly about this problem."

Sokka couldn't help but grin. Tea was better than nothing.

* * *

Jin was grateful for the soft lap of water against the shore of Lake Laogai. It masked the sound of her tears and washed away the trickle of wet spots they left on the beach. _'How did it come to this?'_ she wondered, '_Today was supposed to be wonderful...'_

"Jin!"

Zuko. He'd followed her here, wanting to help. Of course he would want to help. Even when he was Lee, even on their very first date, he'd always tried to make her happy. Swallowing hard, she tried to put on a brave face as she turned to face him, "Hey Zuko," she managed, trying to force a smile onto her uncooperative face.

Zuko paused at the note of strained sadness in her voice, concern plain on his face. He took a hesitant step towards her, "Jin?" Illuminated by moonlight, he could see her eyes glistening and the trails of wetness marking her cheeks. As he said her name, her lip quivered and she had to bite back a sob. In a heartbeat, Zuko crossed the distance between them, one hand slipping around her waist and the other reaching up to wipe away a fresh tear, "Oh, Jin..."

Her forced cheer broke at that, and she threw herself into his embrace, heaving sobs. Zuko's eyes shot open in sudden shock, but he did his best to console her. Rubbing her back, he sank to the ground with her in his arms, murmuring in her ear all the things he remembered his mother had said when he was upset, "Shhhh... shhhhh... it'll be alright. It'll be okay..." Jin only clutched him tighter, shaking with every sob. "They'll be okay. I know my sister, and only an order from father would get her into the lower ring." He rocked her back and forth, listening to her sobs slowly fade into hiccups and sniffles, "I'm sorry, Jin. I'm so, so sorry." They sat on the beach, clinging to one another until the tears stopped flowing and her breathing returned to normal.

She sat back, sniffling and wiping her eyes before blowing her nose into her sleeve, "T-thank you. It m-means a lot that you care." She smiled wanly, shifting to lean against him as the two looked out over the moonlit lake.

Zuko smiled down at her, letting his arm drape around her waist, "You'll be okay? I know it's not going to be easy waiting. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

Jin's smile faded, and her gaze dropped to her lap. Before she could respond, a voice interrupted them both, "Zuko? Um, Jin?" The two turned to see Katara standing behind them, managing to look apologetic and nervous at the same time.

"Katara? What do you want?" Zuko blurted.

Katara narrowed her eyes at his tone, but bit back a snappy retort. Composing herself, she turned to face Jin, "I came to apologize for my brother. He's usually much more understanding than this... I'm sure he'll come up with a new plan before morning." She smiled warmly at Jin, trying to look more sure than she felt.

"Thank you," Jin returned. She didn't return the smile.

Katara's smile faltered, and she sighed, letting her shoulders sag, "I wish I could offer you more than that." Her eyes fell on Jin's bandaged shoulder and she gasped, "Oh! I can! Would you like me to heal your shoulder? It looks painful."

Jin blinked, looking at her shoulder, then back at Katara, "What?"

Katara smiled again, uncorking her flask and letting a stream of water flow through the air to cover her hands, "It's a waterbender art. I can heal injuries for my friends. Would you like me to look at yours?"

Jin glanced at Zuko, who nodded, "She can. She's healed me before, though, so her definition of friend is pretty broad."

Jin giggled and Katara shot Zuko a dirty look, but stepped closer and kneeled next to Jin's wound. Giving one last glance at Katara's water-wrapped hands, Jin nodded in agreement, "Alright, if it's not too much trouble..."

Placing her hands on Jin's shoulder, Katara slowly worked healing chi into the wound, encouraging Jin's natural healing process to speed up. As she concentrated, the wound knit itself together, taking the pain with it. With a satisfied smile, she bent the water back into her flask and looked up at Jin, "Feel better?"

Blinking, Jin rotated her arm, then swung it back and forth, "Wow, it... it's fine. Just as good as it was this morning." This time, she returned Katara's smile.

Nodding, Katara stood, "Good. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. You two should think about getting some too, maybe things will seem better in the morning." Offering a short wave of goodbye to the pair, she turned and headed back to the camp.

When she had been gone for a few minutes, Jin glanced up at Zuko, "I guess I should probably answer your question."

"Only if you want to."

When she spoke, her voice was a pained mumble, "I never told them about you. About where I was going today. All they know is I snuck out this morning and I've been gone during the entire attack on the city. They must be so afraid, and it's all my fault..." Absently, she picked up a pebble, worrying it between her fingers to help her collect her thoughts. "I feel so... so _helpless_. They're right there in the city, not even an hour away," She sniffed, wiping her eyes again, "I'm so close, and I can't even see them! I just want to tell them I'm okay, and be sure they're okay..." She tossed the pebble into the lake, skipping it across the surface.

_Splish, splish, splish, sploosh._

Silence filled the air.

"My mom taught me to do that," she finally said, picking up another pebble, "It wasn't a good day. She took me to a fountain and taught me how to skip rocks. She said skipping pebbles helped her deal with her bad days." She tossed the pebble.

_Splish, splish, splish, splish, sploosh._

"My mom taught me to feed turtle ducks when I was upset," Zuko said. Jin looked up at him. Zuko flushed in embarrassment, but continued, "We had a pond, and whenever Azula was being mean, or I didn't meet father's expectations, she'd take me to the pond and we'd feed the turtle ducks."

Jin smiled sadly, "Aww. That sounds wonderful."

"It was. Skipping rocks sounds like a great idea, too." He picked up a smooth pebble, turning it over in his hands, "Show me how?"

Jin nodded, "I'd love to." She coached him briefly through the motion, then demonstrated with her own pebble.

_Splish, splish, splish, sploosh._

Zuko concentrated, tossing the pebble exactly how he'd seen Jin do it.

_Splunk._

Jin giggled despite herself, "That's how my first dozen tries went, too."

A comfortable silence settled between the two, broken only by the gentle splashes of pebbles on the water. Dozens of tries later, Zuko had almost grasped the technique when Jin spoke up, "Have you ever been stuck like this? Having people you care about so close, but so far away? Unable to do anything?"

He didn't even have to think. "Yes." When she looked to him for explanation, he continued, "It was after I left the city. When I sided with my sister, my Uncle sided with the Avatar. He was arrested for treason and thrown in prison. I spent weeks trying to justify it in my head, but at the end of the day, he was rotting in jail and if I wanted to keep my father's favor, I couldn't do anything about it. I know it's not the same, but... I know how you feel, Jin. I know it hurts."

She sniffled, raising her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs, "It stinks."

Zuko rubbed the pebble in his hand, "Yeah..." He tossed the stone.

_Splish, splish, CLUNK._

The two blinked, glancing at one another.

"What was that?" Jin asked.

"I'm not sure." Zuko squinted, gazing out over the water. A flash of blue and white caught his eye, and his breath hitched in his throat, "There's no way..."

"What? There's no way what, Zuko?" But he was already up and wading into the lake. Gathering herself up, Jin followed him, the water quickly soaking the bottom of her dress, "Zuko? Zuko, what are you doing?" She caught him several yards out standing thigh-deep in water, holding something solid and dripping in his hands. "What is that?"

He turned to face her, holding the object up in the moonlight. The grinning face of a blue _oni_ mask stared up at her. "This," Zuko said, "Is how we're going to see your parents."

* * *

There were definitely times where Sokka _loved_ being the idea guy. Successfully breaking his father and girlfriend out of the fire nation's most secure prison had been one time. Destroying and entire fleet of airships with nothing but hasty improvisation and quick thinking had been another. With his brain on overdrive calculating the pros and cons of his new plans, the night was fast shaping up to be another such time.

Pacing back and forth, Sokka downed his fifth cup of tea. "Man, this stuff is _great!_ What do you put in this?"

"An old man must have some secrets, no?" Iroh chuckled.

"Well, whatever it is, it's really really really-," Sokka broke off, squinting at two approaching figures before waving wildly, "Hey, it's Zuko and whatshername! I should tell them the new plan, that'll make 'em happy! Hey Zuko! Hey!"

The two teenagers rushed up to one another, both spaking at the same time, "I have a new plan!" They said at once. Both blinked, then frowned, "Me first!"

Zuko's lower eyelid twitched. "Fine, you first."

"Thank you," Sokka cleared his throat, "Okay, so I was sitting here after Aang went to sleep and Katara went off after you and your girlfriend and I was down because the old plan sucked but I couldn't think of a better one so I started talking to your uncle because he stayed and I asked him if he had any advice and he said no and I was frustrated, but then he gave me some _really_ good tea and I drank it and it was like my head was totally clear and I could see what I missed before and..." He trailed off under the force of Zuko's withering glare. "Uh.. so, the point is we didn't have enough information to make a good plan before. So, the new plan will fix the problem with the old plan and let us make a new new plan." Sokka grinned, "The idea is a covert mission. No fighting, we just sneak into Ba Sing Se, gather information, and sneak out. Whaddaya think?"

Zuko held up the mask of the Blue Spirit, "I think I had the same idea."

Iroh's eyes widened as Zuko produced the mask, "Hmmm. It seems the spirits aren't in the mood for subtleties tonight."

Zuko looked back to Sokka, "So, what are we waiting for? Go wake up the Avatar and your friends and lets start investigating."

"What, tonight? Are you crazy? We just survived a huge ambush by the skin of our teeth this morning! I'm tired, Aang's tired, everyone's tired. Going in tonight is just going to mean stupid mistakes and taking naps in enemy territory. I was planning on going in tomorrow night."

Zuko gritted his teeth and looked to Jin. She opened her mouth to argue, but only succeeded in producing a loud yawn. Reddening in embarrassment, she smiled, "... Maybe that's a good idea. I'd feel better if we were all prepared."

"Alright," Zuko turned to Sokka, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You and your friends can gather information. I'm helping Jin get to her parents."

* * *

It was dawn in Ba Sing Se, and Azula rose with the sun. She had always been quick to wake, grogginess and yawns were the domain of the weak. From the moment she opened her eyes, it was only moments until she was on her feet, opening the curtains of her chambers to greet the sun's rays. She breathed deep, feeling the first stirrings of power that came with every dawn's light. Her inner fire leaped at the sight of its larger twin, hungry after the night's fast. Her personal Dai Li attendant found her in the same position, hands clasped behind her back, drinking in the solar power.

"My lady," he intoned obediently. His entrance had been soundless, but she wasn't surprised. Azula had known down to the second when he would enter. She made it her business to know. Couldn't be too careful. Not after the last time. "Leave me," she commanded, sounding almost bored, "I will descend to oversee our operations shortly. I understand our agents need my... _unique touch_."

Seasoned veteran that he was, the attendant couldn't suppress his shiver, "Yes, my lady." He had the unpleasant feeling she'd felt him shake. He took his leave as fast as decorum would allow.

Azula allowed herself precisely twenty-six seconds more to soak in the dawn before snapping her curtains shut. She had work to do. Military precision governed each of her actions: armor donned and fastened, boots pulled tight and shined enough to reflect, guards snapped tight around her forearms. Several quick knife strokes and her fingernails were immaculately trimmed and cuticle-free. She turned to face the mirror and the most unpleasant task. Her movements were swift and sure; carefully practiced to leave her mane of raven hair in a perfect topknot with two bangs gracefully framing her face. The motions were perfect. The result would be perfect. She looked in the mirror.

Staring back at her was a crazed, haggard face. Her eyes were wide and rimmed with shadows, her lips were cracked and caught between a smile and a sob, and her hair... her hair was a tangle of knots and stray ends, unkempt bangs hanging in front of her eyes, where they weren't cut by the work of a madwoman's scissors.

She shut her eyes. That wasn't right. She counted backwards from five before opening them to look again into the mirror. The girl before her was perfect: sharp eyes that caught everything, lips pursed in a grim line, not a hair out of place. She allowed herself a smile for recovering so fast. Some days that hallucination took a twenty-count to dispel. Turning swiftly, she stalked out of her chambers. Today was going to be a busy day.

She reached the caverns below the palace quickly, her agents bowing as she passed, as they should. As everyone should. Two massive earthen doors stood between her and reason she'd returned to this rats nest of a city at all. Oh, disrupting the peace talks had been a nice bonus. After all, it was good to remind dear Zuzu that his happiness still rested in her hands. But her true motives, well... Those were far more _entertaining_. The slightest of gestures had Dai Li scrambling to open the door to admit her. Green light from the crystallic formations within filtered through the ever-widening crack in the door, and Azula allowed herself yet another smile as she looked upon her works.

Before her loomed a complex arrangement of twisting metal tracks and resonating crystal formations. Lanterns slid soundlessly along the tracks, scattering light through the crystalline structures in ways that hurt the eyes to look at. Twin pillars marked the entrance to the apparatus, leading into a short corridor. At the end of the corridor was a focal point which every crystal refracted towards. That focal point, Azula knew, was where the days entertainment was waiting.

The Dai Li had invented brainwashing. Azula had perfected it.

Basking in the glory of her accomplishments, she strode purposefully towards the maze of shifting light. Kneeling before the entrance were her three greatest success stories. The first had been horribly injured, but she had seen his potential and _insisted_ he make a full recovery. Luring the other two had been as simple as loosing him in the city once more. Together, they were almost frighteningly effective.

"I see you three have been guarding the last prisoner. Excellent work. It saddens me to hear that he is proving more difficult than the earth kingdom nobles. Continue to watch the entrance. I will deal with our royal disturbance myself."

"Yes, mistress," replied the girl and one of the young men. The other said nothing, but then, he never talked at all. They rose in unison as she passed them. Just before entering the mind-controlling chamber, she turned and called out to her new favorite servants.

"Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot!"

The three whirled, snapping to attention, "Yes mistress?"

"What are you?"

Two voices answered immediately, "Freedom fighters."

Azula smiled sweetly, "And who's freedom are you fighting for?"

The three knelt once more, each word delivered with fanatical passion, "We fight for the freedom of the true Fire Nation against the false Fire Lord Zuko."

Azula's smile grew into a wide grin, "Never give up the fight." She turned and entered the apparatus without another word.

Chief Arnook's screams echoed through the caverns for hours.

* * *

As the last rays of the sun blazed over the horizon, Jin threw herself on the ground, utterly exhausted, "I thought we were supposed to be fresh and rested for this mission thingy!"

Her chuckling boyfriend sat down beside her, "You will be. We still have a few hours to nap and prepare; we don't enter the city until the moon is halfway overhead."

A groan expressed her opinion on that matter and she wished she had someone to blame other than herself. Early that morning, she had asked Zuko how they were going to get to her parents. He'd tossed her a pair of swords, "First I'm going to make sure you can defend yourself if things go south. Then we'll worry about that." She'd dropped the swords. The seven hour long swordplay crash course hadn't gone much better.

"I'm more tired than I was last night, and my hands are one big callus, and you think this is funny, don't you?"

Zuko stifled another chuckle, trying and failing to look innocent, "Who, me? No, I was just... remembering a funny joke that uncle told once."

"Uh huh," Jin rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself, "How kind of you not to laugh at a lady's distress."

"I'd rather you were distressed out here than inside the city tonight."

"Good point. I hope I'll be useful if we're discovered."

Zuko kept his face carefully neutral. After an entire day of drilling, he was sure that Jin would be able to hold her swords right, but that was about it. Unless Azula's soldiers were the kind to be intimidated by panicked flailing, that is. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said in a tone he usually reserved for touchy political discussions.

She nodded wordlessly. She knew she was a terrible dual swordsman, but his attempt at diplomacy was sweet, if a little obvious. She hoped he wasn't that transparent during touchy political talks. She rolled onto her back, gazing at the brilliant wash of colors on the horizon, feeling drowsiness weigh heavily on her eyes, "Zuko?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you for everything."

She was dimly aware of strong hands brushing her hair being her ear before she drifted off to sleep. It seemed like she had just shut her eyes when the same hands shook her awake. In place of a blazing sun, a pale half moon hung suspended in the sky.

"Jin? Wake up, Jin, we're getting ready to move."

She was awake and on her feet faster than she'd moved in months, hurrying after Zuko. Gathered around the fire, the Avatar and the rest of his companions were changing into clothes more suitable for subterfuge. The water-tribe boy was talking while he rubbed some kind of paint on his face. When Zuko walked into the circle with her trailing behind him, he glanced up and smiled. The firelight dancing across his white and blue marked face gave the impression of a grinning corpse. Jin shivered.

"Zuko, glad you're here. Okay, everyone: here's how it's going down..."

* * *

A shadow passed over the roofs of Ba Sing Se. High in the air, a glider flew soundlessly into the city, two figures clad in black suspended below. If any patrolling guard chanced to look up at the sky, only the faintest, tiniest outline would betray the craft, and even that would swiftly be gone. Within minutes, the two had passed beyond the walls of the middle ring, and minutes more saw them above the upper ring. A shift in the wind, and the glider began its slow descent, spiraling noiselessly into an alley. An unnaturally sudden updraft brought the glider to a halt, hovering above the pavement. One figure detached itself, dropping to the ground to land in a roll. Blue eyes looked upwards to see the second figure collapse the glider's wings and drift silently to the ground. Grey eyes met blue.

"_Aang and Katara, you'll head to the upper ring and see how many forces Azula has stationed. If you can, try and check on the palace, but get out of there if things look suspicious."_

Wordlessly, the two figures vanished into the darkness of the city.

* * *

Deep underground, beneath tons of earth and water, a tunnel was opening in the darkness. Bricks slid aside or crumbled away as a small pale hand pushed out from the rock and into a man-made lair. The hand withdrew, and suddenly the entire wall slid aside to reveal two mismatched intruders. The small one took the larger by the hand and quickly led off into the darkness, no light needed to guide the way. Only the echoing drip of water could be heard.

"_Toph and I are going to investigate the old Dai Li headquarters. I have a hunch I want to investigate."_

* * *

Soft footsteps marked the passage of a Dai Li agent through Ba Sing Se's lower ring. His eyes were shadowed by the wide brim hat characteristic of his order, but his gaze missed nothing. Every flitting shadow, every overturned pebble, every closing door: all were noted. Most of them were his comrades. Some of them were the vermin that plagued this part of town. He drew to an abrupt halt beside an alley. Scuffling noises reached his ear. That was neither. Swiveling to the left, he walked into the alley, rock-covered hands emerging from his sleeves. The sound halted, and the Dai Li halted as well. The alley was empty, but two large earthen pots stood between him and a dead-end wall. He scanned back and forth. Nothing. Several beats passed, and he turned to go... only to whirl around, robes flapping, sending twin rock gloves hurtling at the pots. The sharp crack of shattering pottery filled the air, followed by the yowl of a pygmy puma as it dashed between his legs and out of the alley. Frowning, the agent recalled his gloves and turned to leave.

Above him, two shadows crossed the night sky, leaping across the alley. Somewhere, a tsungi horn was playing.

"_Zuko, you go with Jin and do what you have to, but while you're out, get an estimate of how many forces Azula has in the lower ring."_

Dashing from rooftop to rooftop, seeking cover under the eaves when guards chanced to look his way, Zuko estimated Azula's forces to number somewhere in the neighborhood of, 'Way too many.' Soundlessly, he flipped from the rooftop to the ground, landing with swords drawn. The girl in black who followed him did so somewhat less agilely, falling off the rooftop with a muffled _thump. _He lifted a finger to the lips of his mask, motioning for quiet. She nodded sheepishly, but he was already stalking out of the alley, and she had to scramble to keep up before loosing him in the dark.

At the entrance to the street, Zuko froze, sword slashing out to block her path. Her breath hitched in her throat as a small group of soldiers in Fire Nation red patrolled past them. Jin said a prayer to thank the spirits for the darkness that hid them from sight, then made a note to thank a specific blue spirit later. When the sounds of marching had faded into nothing, Zuko sheathed his swords and shifted into a solid firebending stance. Exhaling slowly, he made a smooth, calming motion and one by one, the torches illuminating the empty street winked out. Re-drawing his swords, he motioned for Jin to do the same, then he was moving, running low across the empty street. Jin pulled the blades from their sheath and followed as fast as she could.

The entrance to the small ghetto that contained her apartment was blocked by a ramshackle wooden gate. Jin remembered an elderly couple had convinced some of the young men to build it after a particularly bad robbery. It hadn't helped. With a soundless leap, Zuko vaulted the gate, landing with a roll on the other side, looking left and right for assailants. A small squeak from behind him made him spin, swords raised. He was greeted by the sight of Jin swinging open the gate and tip-toeing through. She smiled ruefully, holding up a key. Behind the mask, Zuko rolled his eyes.

The pair moved swiftly into the apartment complex, Jin taking the lead through the twisting maze of stairs and balconies. Zuko winced at every creaking board and muffled footstep, but there were no patrols in sight. At the fourth door of the third floor, Jin drew to a halt. This was her door, home was right here, her parents were just on the other side. Only Zuko's firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from flinging it open then and there. She gave him an impatient frown, but the frozen face of the Blue Spirit shook back and forth in a clear _no._ Pushing her gently to the side, he flipped his left blade to a reverse grip and carefully eased the door open. Only darkness and silence rose to greet them.

Unable to contain herself, Jin pushed her way into the house, swords sheathed, "Mom! Dad?" Zuko slipped in behind her, willing his eyes to adjust faster to the darkness. Something about this was off... had seemed off ever since they'd entered the city.

"Jin? Honey, is that you?"

"Mom! Dad!"

Moonlight streaming in through the only window in the room revealed a man and a woman, kneeling on the floor. The man was large; all hard lines and craggy features, while the woman was small, her hair pulled tight in a bun. Jin was already rushing towards them. Zuko didn't like this. When their daughter entered the light, the couple broke down sobbing, "No! Jin, you have to leave! Go! Go!"

Zuko _really_ didn't like this.

The fear in her parents' voices stopped Jin cold. Beside her, the barest flash of light betrayed steel in the darkness. Zuko acted. Grabbing the collar of her suit, he vaulted over Jin's back, twin swords flashing as he put himself between her and the darkness that surrounded them. From every side, figures detached themselves from the shadows, stepping into the moon's pale glow. Half a dozen grim-faced soldiers leveled the points of their spears at the two. Jin's mother screamed. The soldiers lunged.

The Blue Spirit became a whirlwind of steel. Two spears thrust at him from either side; he caught the blades with his swords, spinning to flick them aside before slicing the spears in two. Continuing through the spin, he kicked aside a spear aimed at Jin's huddled form, deflecting it into the floor where it stuck, useless. The remaining two armed soldiers rushed him from behind, spears raised to skewer him through heart and neck. As Zuko spun to face them, Jin scrambled to grab her swords, swinging them low at the soldier's feet. One managed to leap the blades, but the other tripped, falling flat on his face.

Zuko met the final soldier's charge, shifting so the spear passed harmlessly between his arm and side. Trapping the shaft between his elbow and body, he wrenched it from the soldier's grip, spinning to deliver a crushing blow to the head with the but of the spear. The man was unconscious before he hit the ground. The sound of a soldier attempting to wrench his spear from the floor made Zuko turn. The man froze, but Zuko was already moving, running up the shaft of the spear to deliver a punishing boot to the face.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Zuko whirled at the sound of Jin's voice. The last conscious soldier was wrestling with her for her swords, his hands locked around her wrists. Zuko snarled and ran to help, but Jin moved faster.

"I said, LET ME GO!" Leaping into the air, she smashed her head down like a hammer into the bigger man's skull. He crumpled to the floor with a groan. Zuko was grateful his mask was there to hide his jaw hanging open in surprise. Shaking his head, he sheathed his weapons as Jin rushed to her parents, her own swords forgotten on the floor.

"Mom, dad, are you okay? Oh spirits, I'm so sorry for leaving, I should have stayed, I should have been here, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-"

Jin's parents cut her off, drawing her into a family hug, tears of happiness running down their cheeks, "Shhh, oh honey, shhhhh, don't be sorry. We're not mad, we're not mad. We were just so scared for you."

"Oh, mom..."

Zuko stood awkwardly to the side before turning away with a mixture of embarrassment and a feeling he couldn't quite identify. Jin's parents were safe, and loved her dearly. He was happy for her, but it was still hard for him to watch. He busied himself with the unconscious soldiers, dragging them together to bind with a coil of rope. Behind him, Jin's parents continued to fret.

"We were worried you'd been gone for so long without saying anything, but when soldiers came to our door asking for you... What is going on, Jin? Why is the Fire Nation in Ba Sing Se, and why were they asking after _you?"_

"They're not the Fire Nation! At least... not really." Jin bit her lip, stealing a glance back at Zuko. In the darkness of her apartment, the mask was his only visible feature.

Her father followed her gaze, "And who is _that? _Jin, honey, you need to tell us what's going on right now."

Jin looked helplessly between Zuko and her parent's concerned faces. She didn't like lying, but telling the truth had never seemed like a stupider idea, "I... um... Mom, Dad, this is..."

"Lee."

Three sets of eyes turned to lay on him, and he immediately regretted the deception. However, explaining to Jin's parents that he was the Fire Lord in the middle of an apparent Fire Nation attack on Ba Sing Se, not to mention he was interested in their daughter... Even Zuko could tell that would be a spectacularly bad idea. "My name is Lee. I used to work at a tea shop near here. Jin may have said something about me?" He gave a stiff bow and prayed she hadn't said too much about him.

A pensive look crossed the parents' faces. Finally, her father spoke up, "Lee. Yes, I remember Jin talking about a young man by that name, though she never mentioned his skill with swords. Why don't you take off that mask, so we can talk face-to-face, Lee?" His tone was challenging.

Zuko froze. A memory of Jin's voice from yesterday floated through his mind. _They hung up posters displaying our new lords. Imagine my surprise when one face looked exactly like teashop Lee._ Clearing his throat, Zuko shook his head, "I can't."

Jin gulped nervously as her parents frowned, "Why not?" Her mother asked, "Surely you understand it's natural for us to be on edge, considering the circumstances? I'd like to see the face of my daughter's friend." She peered intently at his mask, and Zuko had the unpleasant feeling she was looking right through it.

"I understand, but I still can't. There, uh, might be more agents watching from somewhere. If they know who I am, it'll risk my uncle's safety."

It was a stretch, even to Zuko's ears. Jin stood up, cutting off her parent's protests before they could begin, "Really, mom and dad? Lee risked his life to help me see you two!" She waved a hand at the pile of unconscious soldiers, "They're trying to hurt us, not him! After all he's done, Lee deserves our thanks, not our suspicion."

Her mother pursed her lips, but her father sighed, shoulders slumping, "You're right, Jin. It seems I've let my courtesy fall along with the city." He looked up at Zuko, "Forgive me, young man, I owe you my thanks for bringing my daughter back to me and saving us from these thugs."

"But why did he have to?" Jin looked to her mother, who continued, "Why would the Fire Nation send soldiers here, of all places, looking for our daughter? We're not rich, or powerful, why our Jin?" She looked back and forth from Jin to Zuko, seeking an answer.

Jin averted her eyes from her mother's questioning gaze, wringing her hands nervously, "Well... you see, mom, I was..."

Zuko tensed. His cover hinged on her answer, and he couldn't think of any answer she could give that wouldn't be suspicious our give everything away outright.

"... I was part of the resistance during the last occupation. They probably got a list of the members from someone and started sending soldiers out to round them up before they could start resisting again. I'm sorry I never told you, I was scared you'd worry." Jin smiled hopefully. Technically it wasn't a lie: she _had_ been part of the resistance.

Zuko knew the real reason the soldiers had been here. If Azula had really wanted to kill or capture anyone, she would have sent more than six spearman. No, this little ambush had been a _message_, not an attack, and as he watched Jin try to calm her frightened parents, he could almost hear Azula say it.

_I know who she is, big brother. Zuzu's got a girlfriend..._

* * *

Deep underground in the old Dai Li headquarters, Toph halted abruptly. Sokka promptly tripped over her, breaking his fall with his face. Grinning in the darkness, she poked at him with a toe, "This is the place, snoozles."

She heard the sound of someone scrambling to their feet, "A little warning next time?" Came the indignant reply.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Sokka didn't need to see her; he could practically _hear_ the mocking smile. Grumbling something about unfair advantages and earthbenders, he slung the rucksack off his back, setting the canvass bag on the stone floor with a thump. A few moments of rummaging inside produced two sparkrocks. He held them up, prepared to send a shower of sparks onto the piece of torchwood Toph had nabbed from the walls earlier. "You're sure there's nobody here?"

"More than sure. For one, the only thing moving in here is rats. Secondly, people would mean light, and light would mean you wouldn't need me to keep you from running into walls."

Resuming his grumbling about earthbender unfairness and possible ambushes, Sokka struck the rocks together, raining embers onto the hunk of wood until it caught. The sudden flare of light forced back the darkness and revealed the gigantic grin he'd known Toph was wearing. With a sigh, he raised the torch, illuminating the area. Instinct had made him ask Toph to bring him to the old brainwashing section of the headquarters. Regardless of what Katara had to say about his instincts (often, and loudly), they'd kept him out of trouble and steered him to success at least half the time, which was good enough for him.

Scanning the brightened stone chambers, he frowned. "It's empty."

"I could have told you that."

Brows lowered in concentration, Sokka kneeled to the floor. He recognized this cell as one of the lantern-track brainwashing units he'd glimpsed during their rescue of Appa. The lantern track and accompanying lantern were missing, however, and Sokka didn't like the implications of that.

"Did you expect this place to be the same as we left it two years ago? Obviously the Earth King had his cronies come clean house and destroy the spooky brain-bending stations." Toph was starting to sound bored.

She could be right, Sokka knew, but he doubted it. By the time the Earth King had known the full extent of the Dai Li corruption, Azula had overthrown the city. He supposed the king might have remembered the bit about brainwashing during his many months wandering the kingdom, but that was a big maybe. Furthermore, that was optimistically assuming someone had divulged the nature of the brainwashing procedure to the king in the first place. Sokka wasn't stupid, despite the universe's constant attempts to show he was. He knew the overwhelming tactical advantages the brainwashing procedure granted to those who knew it; advantages that would be compounded by a monopoly on it. At this point, he was ready to bet Boomerang that one of the generals had ensured the devices remained intact and unmoved, should the need for them arise in the future.

The fact that they were not unmoved was a serious problem that only made sense under two scenarios. The first involved the Earth Kingdom forces moving the stations somewhere more secure or more secret. Sokka didn't want to think about the second scenario. Unfortunately, experience had taught him that only made it more likely to be true. Sokka shook his head: he needed more information. Passing his torch over the floor to look for clues, something caught his eye. Marked on the stone, so faint it was hard to distinguish from a trick of the light, was a discolored spot. Blinking twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he checked again. The spot was definitely real on an otherwise unmarred floor. He broke out in a smile, "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Huh?"

He didn't bother to answer her, instead licking the back of his thumb and wiping it across the discolored patch before holding it up to the light. What he saw made him smile even wider: no dust. Quickly getting to his feet, he unsheathed his machete and traced of a large circle, starting from the discolored spot. Following the outline, it was only seconds before he arrived at another spot, and then another, and then another, before he had traced the circle right back to where he started. A circular track with four supports would leave marks on the stone where the covered rock was less weathered. These marks would be visible if the track was moved, but dust should have accumulated evenly if they were moved long ago. If they had been moved recently, though...

Standing and sheathing his machete in one motion, he turned to Toph, "We need to find Aang and Zuko. Now."

* * *

"Wait, Aang." Katara's voice was a hushed whisper in the darkness of Ba Sing Se's sewers.

Glancing over his shoulder, Aang shot her a curious glance, "What is it, Katara?"

"I'm not sure... I just had a bad feeling. Do we really have to investigate the palace? We scouted out Azula's forces already, we should be happy with that."

Aang kept moving, "The more information we can give Sokka, the more he can make sure we don't have to take risks that could get people hurt. Besides, we'll be in and out in a jiffy."

Katara was unconvinced, "Are you sure the sewers will lead us into the palace?" Crossing her arms, she suppressed a shiver. The sewers were disturbing enough without strange hunches setting her on edge.

She could tell from the way Aang's eyes crinkled that he was doing his best to give her a reassuring smile, even if his mouth was covered by black cloth, "Don't worry, Katara, every big fortress always has a way in through the sewer or a drain or something."

Frowning, she waded after him, doing her best to avoid splashing too loudly, "You said that when you were trying to convince me to follow you into this smelly tunnel and I'm still not sure how you know that."

Memories of an escape through a storm drain with the aid of a blue-masked prisoner flashed through Aang's mind, "Eerrr... you know, it's in all the stories and stuff. Why would it be there if it wasn't at least a little true?"

Only the film of sewage coating her hands prevented Katara from smacking her forehead, "Aang, people make those things up because they sound good, not because they're true. Now, we've been wading through here for almost an hou-"

"Shhhh!" He cut her off, pointing ahead with his staff. Down the tunnel, light filtered in from above. Motioning for quiet, Aang tip-toed closer, face screwed up in concentration. Katara had no choice but to follow. The two halted directly below the opening. Above them, a grate opened into a stone chamber, lit by torches. Katara flicked her wrist and twin water lashes cut through the metal bars. Aang caught the grating before it could hit the water, then set it down gently. One windmill gesture summoned enough wind to propel them up out of the sewer and into the palace.

The next several minutes were a blur of empty corridors and stairs as the two rushed silently through the palace. Neither knew what they were looking for, but they were confident they'd recognize it when they saw it. Patrolling guards were scarce, and those they encountered never looked too intently into dark corners where Aang and Katara would hide. Toph probably would have thought that was suspicious; Sokka would have _told_ them it was suspicious, but neither of them were present and Aang and Katara merely counted it as good luck.

Slowly, Aang oriented their current location to what he remembered of the palace from so long ago. If he was right, the throne room was just a few hallways away. He was still thinking when he ran into Katara's back. They had arrived at an intersection; hallways lay open to the right and left. Katara started left as he went right. Both froze. Frowned. They opened their mouths to argue, but before the words could form, other voices cut them off.

"Hmmm? Yes, it should be ready soon."

The two froze, looking back and forth. From either hallway, shadows were looming, revealing figures on their way. Panicing, the two looked back and forth for a room to enter, a pot to duck in, a tapestry to hide behind, anything. Unfortunately, the hall was as bare as Aang's head. The voices drew closer and closer. The sound of footsteps was clearly audible. Four soldiers strode into the intersection: two from either direction, "So, an airship, huh? How'd she manage to smuggle that in here?"

"She didn't. Word is she had people building it under the city for months. Crazy, huh?"

"I don't know what's crazier, that or the fact we're leaving the day after overthrowing the city. What is she thinking?"

"From what I hear? She's thinking about starting a little celebratory bonfire to mark her exit. With all of Ba Sing Se as the fuel."

Directly above them, Aang and Katara pressed themselves as close to the ceiling as possible, bracing against the walls with their hands and feet. The guards were almost directly below them; if they chanced to look up, all hope of stealth was lost. Aang's nervousness condensed itself into a single bead of sweat, slowly meandering its way from his forehead to the tip of his nose. He crossed his eyes, staring at it, willing it to remain still, _praying_ for it to remain still.

It dropped.

Aang's heart was in his throat as the drop of moisture plummeted to the floor and landed with a little _plip. _The soldiers immediately... kept on walking and talking to one another, soon vanishing from sight in the distant hallways. Aang let out a huge sigh of relief: why the heck had he been afraid they would hear a single drop of sweat?

Katara was the first to speak as they dropped to the floor, "Did you hear that, Aang? Azula's leaving the city tonight, and she's going to burn down Ba Sing Se to cover her escape. That's just... how can anyone be so horrible?"

"I don't know." Aang's face was grim, "It's hard to believe she's related to Zuko." Granted, everything Aang knew about families was second-hand information: Air Nomads were raised communally. However, years of watching and interacting with Sokka and Katara had taught him that brothers and sisters usually had a lot in common. The massive differences between Azula and Zuko confused him like nothing else.

They were moving now, heading for the royal hall and the massive doors that marked the exit to the palace. Katara spoke again, her voice a hushed whisper, "Maybe, but she's definitely related to her father. This is almost worse than dealing with the Fire Lord."

Aang nodded as they rushed for the exit. Children resembled their parents too, something he'd been able to tell after about four minutes with Sokka and Hakoda. If Azula took after Ozai... Aang shivered. He was beginning to understand the wisdom behind his people's preference of teachers instead of parents. Teachers had to be qualified. As they emerged into the royal hall, he voiced his thoughts with a careless remark, "I'm glad Air Nomads didn't do families, something like this would have been horrible." A sharp intake of air from Katara was his first clue he'd said something wrong.

When he turned to glance at her, the look in her eyes was one of confusion... and something else he couldn't place. "What? Aang, you can't be saying families are _bad_."

"No, not always! I just... you know, everything has it's upsides and downsides and c'mon Katara we have to leave!" Aang gestured hurriedly at the massive exit to the palace. The throne room was empty for now, but who knew how long that would last?

Katara was following him, but a note of what sounded like hurt had crept into her voice, "Don't you want to start a family someday?"

The danger of their surroundings, the atrocity Azula was planning, and the increasingly strange questions Katara was asking him were piling up in Aang's brain. An edge of frustration lined his answer, "My people decided a long time ago that attaching the self to a family isn't the airbender way. I'm not about to go back on that."

"_What!_" Katara's answer rang through the chambers like a bell toll. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, while Aang froze in place. Every echo produced a wince from them both. After a beat without the sounds of running guards or firebending, they slowly relaxed. Then a voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Oh, a lover's spat. How droll."

The icy talons of fear grabbed them both by the heart, and each ringing footstep of boot against stone drove them deeper. Behind them, Azula was striding casually down a flight of steps, dozens of Yu-Yan at either flank.

"I must admit, when I laid this little trap, I assumed it would be Zuzu who would come running into it. I even went to the trouble of sending a little message to get him all riled up. Instead I get the Avatar and a water peasent. Pity. Oh well, royalty mustn't complain. I suppose I'll make do."

Arrows flew.

* * *

**A/N**: Concerns, comments, complaints? Review now, or forever hold your peace.


End file.
